


Beta’s Little Secret

by ReignWrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Good Theo Raeken, Implied Dominant Theo Raeken, Implied Submissive Liam Dunbar, Liam Dunbar is Kinky, M/M, POV Liam Dunbar, Sex Toys, Theo Raeken is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReignWrites/pseuds/ReignWrites
Summary: Liam Dunbar has a secret that no one knows about, and Theo finds out about it when Liam accidentally hands him the one thing that can control his orgasm.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	Beta’s Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for this fandom did really well, so I decided to write another small fic before I decide to writer longer ones. I’m still trying to grasp their characters and write them well. We really need more Dominant/Submissive tropes because I think they’re really amazing and beautiful. This fic doesn’t go in depth with the trope, but perhaps I will write more fics about it if anyone is willing to read it.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read my fics! I appreciate it very much, and as always, kudos and comments are welcomed. <3

Liam Dunbar has a secret.

People have secrets that no one else wants to find out about, and Liam is one of those people in that category. He’s never once talked about it to a single soul in fear of being found out by the whole pack, or worse, his parents. He didn’t need their reprobation and a lecture that Liam wouldn’t listen to. He never once mentioned it to Mason whom he knew he could tell everything to, but he was reluctant, so he kept his mouth shut. He didn’t want anyone making him feel shameful about his secret. He would be mortified if they ever found out about what Liam searches up on his phone and orders innocent-looking packages that appear on their front porch. His parents had given him a debit card and would send him his monthly allowances electronically in case he ever wants to buy something for himself.

Liam bought several things throughout the months he found out something interesting about himself. The first package that came, Liam had raced downstairs and wretched the door opened, bending down to retrieve the cardboard box. Theo was home during that time, since it was during the weekend, and arched an eyebrow at the feeling of triumph that was radiating off of Liam in waves.

“What’d you get?” Theo asked.

“A new video game.” Liam lied through his teeth. He was rehearsing on what to say as he waited for his package, and it seemed to work because Theo went back to cooking breakfast, and that was that. He ran up to his room and shut the door behind him a little too forceful. He barely acknowledged the shout from a disgruntled chimera while ripping open the package with his claws. Inside was a pastel pink vibrating dildo he was eyeing at for several weeks. He was finally brave enough to buy it. He was still too young to enter a sex store, so he thanked the internet for having online shopping.

The next packages that came were during the weekdays when his parents and Theo were at work. Liam had planned on which exact date to order his items and waited roughly ten days before they were delivered. He always saw them after school, and he always lit up at the package that was waiting for him on the doorstep. He ordered a bottle of lube now that he realized he needed it if he was going to use the vibrator. He got dark blue rope along with a blindfold that was used for bondage. He knew he could easily rip them off if he ever lost control, so he thought about using wolfsbane to feel every sensation. That’s if he’ll ever do it because he’s kept it a secret for months even though he wanted to try it with someone so badly.

When Liam grew bolder he ordered a cock ring, a gag, and with his most recent purchase, a butt plug.

The blaring of his alarm makes Liam groan in protest as he reaches out and feels around until he finds his phone. He opens his eyes and squints at the bright light before shutting off his alarm. He’s about to get up when a notification catches his eye. He clicks on his mailbox and opens the email that states his package has been delivered. He shoots up from the bed and runs down the stairs, thanking whatever God is out there that no one’s home. He opens the door and breaks out into a grin when he finds the package on his doorstep. He grabs it and shuts the front door with his foot before running up the stairs back to his bedroom. He shuts the door behind him and tears open the small box with his claws.

Inside is the butt plug he ordered, and he’s way too excited to wait before he tears open the plastic box. He shoves the empty boxes under his bed and peers down at the metal butt plug along with the small remote control. He turns his attention to the instructions manual that states how to use the vibrating butt plug. Huh, he didn’t realize it vibrated it. He merely chose it because of the green gem that reminded him of a certain chimera’s eyes. He would never admit it to anyone else, but he can’t lie to himself. He’s found himself thinking about Theo most nights when he’s masturbating to try out his new toys.

Liam glances between the two items in his hands while nibbling on his bottom lip. He pulls open the nightstand drawer and grabs the bottle of lube that feels cold and heavy in his hand. He tosses the items on his bed and strips out of his sweatpants, discarding the garment aside. He lays down on the bed and uncaps the bottle to squirt a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. He lifts his shirt and slips his hand in between his thighs to circle his rim to tease himself before inserting a finger. He’s not looking to get off, so he’s quick to stretch himself open by pumping his index finger and adding another finger to scissor himself open. He doesn’t prevent the moan that falls through his full lips as he works himself open and adds a third finger. He begins to heavily breathe in quick and short gasps when he feels himself harden, but he pays no attention to his erection.

It’s hard to pull his fingers away when his body wants to orgasm, but he would rather tease himself today. He grabs the bottle again to drizzle it on the metal butt plug before inserting the toy into his hole. He lets out a whine at feeling so full and tries to calm down his breathing enough to relax onto the bed. He wipes his fingers on the discarded sweatpants and stands up. The butt plug feels snug against his prostate, but he finds himself getting used to the feeling and loving it.

Liam starts getting ready for school, and he’s pulling on another t-shirt when he hears the unmistakable horn of Theo’s truck. He grabs his backpack and unzips the small pocket to stuff the remote control inside before bolting out of the house when Theo honks again. The beta opens the passenger’s door and slides into the truck. When he sits down he has to bite on his tongue to keep from moaning when the butt plug shifts inside him.

Liam beams at Theo when the chimera hands him his breakfast. Some days, Theo wakes up extra early to grab breakfast for the both of them before they head off to school. Getting his new toy along with a full meal of breakfast is a great way to start the day. He has a permanent smile on his face while munching on his breakfast burrito with keenness.

“You’re awfully happy,” Theo points out while backing out of the driveway. He has his cup of coffee in one hand and his half-eaten burrito on the cupholder.

“I woke up in a good mood, and you bought me breakfast. What more could I ask for?” Liam asks while bouncing in his seat. He couldn’t help it. He's in a good mood.

Theo’s chuckle is soft and genuine. “You’re like a puppy.” He ruffles Liam’s hair and grins when the younger boy swats his hand away. “Aww, adorable.” He flashes his signature impeccable smirk that makes the younger boy swoon.

Liam blushes from the compliment and feels a little fuzzy. “Shut up,” he murmurs before taking another bite of his burrito.

Theo grins, and the rest of the car ride is silent as they eat their breakfast on their way to school. It doesn’t take long for them to arrive at Beacon Hills High since it’s a ten-minute drive with Theo’s driving. No matter how many times Liam nags at the chimera to follow the speed limit, Theo never listens. He stomps on the accelerator with full force, and Liam prays he doesn’t die from a car crash.

Once they arrive at their usual parking spot, the pair stays in the running car until they finish their burritos and drinks. Liam is practically jumping in his seat as he sips on his chocolate milkshake, earning an eye roll from Theo and mumbling under his breath about little wolves with their sweet tooth.

Liam finishes the milkshake and stuffs the trash inside the paper bag before jumping out of the truck. There’s a little bounce to his step as he discards the trash into a bin before turning to Theo’s confused expression. “Did the puppy get a new chew toy?” He asks jokingly, but his question makes Liam freeze.

Liam felt like an ice bucket of cold water poured down his body, and he was left shivering. Theo was staring at it with a confused look on his face, and Liam launched onto a stuttering explanation. “What?! W-why would you _ever_ t-think that? That’s ridiculous. I don’t have toys! I’m not a kid anymore!” His heart rate is going haywire, and he can feel it thumping against his ribcage.

“Okaaay…” Theo trails off as he stares, narrowed-eye, at Liam with curiosity. He has a look on his face as if he’s trying to decipher Liam’s mixed emotions. They both knew the older boy could easily sense when Liam is lying because he’s such a horrible liar. If Theo didn’t have his enhanced abilities he still would’ve known Liam was lying. He shakes his head. “Whatever. I don’t want to be late for class,” he says before turning away and walking up the few stairs in front of the school.

Liam takes a deep breath before following behind Theo silently, being engulfed with his thoughts. There isn’t a chance Theo knew about Liam’s secret right? Liam made sure to hide his sex toys as best as he could. It was in a locked black box, and the key was well hidden. There was _no_ way Theo knew, but Liam was still nervous. His thoughts didn’t quiet until Theo sent a ‘see you later’ over his shoulder when Liam entered his classroom for first period.

Liam sits in his assigned seat and the butt plug moves, sending him shocks of pleasure through his body, and he has to bite down on his bottom lip to keep from making an embarrassing noise. He screws his eyes shut and forms a fist to bite down on his knuckles. It’s hard enough to draw blood, and he can taste the metallic taste of the thick substance. He shifts in his seat until the butt plug isn’t assaulting his prostate and clouding his senses. He lowers his hand and opens his eyes as he watches the wound knit together. He sighs in relief and the smile is back on his face as he looks up at the board. Not even his annoying Math teacher can ruin his good mood.

• • •

Liam looks around in the cafeteria until he spots his friends in the far corner, sitting on the table that’s against the wall. He walks over to the table and sits down agonizingly slow to not shift the toy.

“You are right. He’s happy,” Mason murmurs from his seat across from Liam.

Liam rolls his eyes. “What? Can I not be happy? What are you guys? The police?” He scoffs as he gets started on sipping his orange juice.

“We’re just teasing, Little Wolf,” Theo smirks and ruffles Liam’s hair who instinctively slaps his hand away.

“Don’t call me that.” Liam can feel a blush creeping on his cheeks as he stares down at the food in front of him. Truth be told he loves it when Theo calls him that nickname. He treats it like an endearment that makes his inner wolf preen for being the only one the chimera has a special nickname for.

“Nah.” Theo’s face was smug as he got started on eating his lunch. He glances at Liam every once in a while as if he wants to ask him something, but he refrains every time and keeps his mouth shut. Liam wishes he knew what’s going on in Theo’s mind, but the older boy knew how to keep his chemosignals from revealing too much. It's infuriating because Liam can’t tell what Theo is thinking.

The four of them ate their lunch in comfortable silence until the chimera was done with his food, and that’s when Theo breaks it. “I’m not going to work today, but I know you have lacrosse practice. Is there a chance you can lend me your keys?” Theo asks.

Liam wants to protest and perhaps force Theo to watch them practice, but then he catches sight of his exhaustion. He didn’t realize the night shifts were taking a toll on him until he looked closely. Theo does deserve a long rested nap, and Liam wants to do everything in his power to make Theo feel better despite annoying the older boy with his solicitude. “Sure.” He doesn’t pay much attention as he unzips the small pocket of his backpack. His hand circles around the metal of the keys and drop them down on Theo’s palm, being oblivious to the fact that he also gave the older boy the remote to his new sex toy. Theo didn’t notice and shoves the keys inside the pocket of his hoodie.

“Just two more periods and I can go home and sleep,” Theo murmurs, and his jaw cracks open with a yawn. Liam frowns at the older boy with a look of worry laced in his features.

“Long shift last night?” Liam asks, and now that he thinks about it, he never noticed Theo coming home. He was too preoccupied with playing video games with Mason and Corey until midnight.

Theo nods. “Didn’t think it would be such a hassle. Being a server at Sinema.” He admits and leans into the touch when Liam rubs his bicep to comfort him before squeezing it gently.

Liam glimpses a hint of a smirk before Mason rubs his mouth with a swipe of his hand. “You should take it, easy man. College applications are coming up for you,” he points out.

Liam can only imagine all the stress Theo’s going through at the moment. Since he’s the only senior in their puppy pack he’s on his own for applying to different colleges, and the look on Theo’s face is a huge indication he hates it. “Fun,” he mumbles sarcastically.

“You got this. I believe in you.” Liam smiles and punches Theo on the shoulder, receiving a grin in response.

“That means a lot to me, Little Wolf.” Theo half-jokes and places a hand over his heart, but the beta knew there was some truth to it.

• • •

Liam’s in his AP Biology class when his butt plug turns on.

It’s the last class of the day, and he has it with Theo who tutors him on every section because he’s better at explaining it than Mrs. Finch. If it weren’t for the chimera’s advanced knowledge relating to Biology then Liam would’ve dropped out of this class.

Theo saves him yet again.

Liam sits in the back of the classroom while Theo sits in the middle to pay attention but also blend into the background. Mrs. Finch is giving out a presentation about Gene Expression and Regulation when the butt plus starts vibrating. Liam let’s out a pitiful whine and drops his head on his notebook. His notes are long forgotten when his butt plug presses down on his prostate, and he has to bite down on his knuckles to keep from making any more noises. Thankfully his partner’s absent, so no one heard the noise he made earlier. He tries to minimize his panting. He keeps his head down as he unzips his backpack and tries to find the remote. He starts to panic when he realizes it’s missing.

It can’t be missing. Liam took it with him so he wouldn’t lose it, and he never retrieved it from his backpack. How is there a possibility it’s gone? He tries to rack his brain to try and figure out where he could’ve left the remote, but it’s getting harder to think the more aroused he’s getting. His bangs are sticking to his forehead as his face gets overheated, and he can feel his erection pushing against the zipper of his jeans. He squeezes his eyes shut and lets out a small groan.

Then the vibrating stops and Liam feels like he can finally breathe again. He takes several deep breaths to calm his heart rate and nerves. Once his heartbeat slows to a steady rhythm he hears his name being called.

“Liam.”

Theo’s sonorous voice is rough, and Liam can hear the chimera’s elevated heartbeat as he raises his head and makes eye contact with lust-blown eyes. Theo raises the remote in his hand and smirks at him.

Liam’s eyes widened in realization, and his cheeks heat up from embarrassment and arousal. His lips part as his tongue darts out to lick over his chapped lips. Theo’s gaze lowers to his pink lips and his eyes darken. The chimera licks over his lips and stares back at Liam with a predator look that makes the younger boy moan quietly. Theo narrows his eyes before tearing his gaze to focus on the board. Liam frowns, and he’s about to get up from his seat when the butt plug vibrates again.

Liam bites back a shuddering gasp and curls his hands into tight fists as he tries to focus on the presentation, but it’s no use. He lowers his head onto his arms and pants heavily as the vibrator nudges his prostate every time he moves. His cock is leaking and desperate for attention, and without thinking, Liam starts to rub the head of his cock for some needed friction. The precum pools in his jeans, leaving a damp spot, but that doesn’t stop him. He keeps rubbing his clothed cock, and he doesn’t last long until he’s coming in his jeans.

Liam lets out a whole body shudder and a quiet moan. He leans his forehead against his arm and bites down on his lower lip. He sighs in relief when the vibrator stops, but it takes him several minutes to come back to his senses to realize he’s still in school. He lifts his hand and looks around at all the students who are oblivious to Liam’s naughty act he just displayed in the classroom. Even Mrs. Finch is too wrapped up in the lesson to notice Liam, but Theo is still paying attention, and he’s smirking at the younger boy with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Liam can’t bear looking at Theo in the eye, so he averts his gaze for the rest of class, and thankfully, the older boy doesn’t mess with his vibrating butt plug again. The last bell rings to indicate the school day is over and Liam stands on wobbly legs. He looks down at himself and blushes when he spots a wet spot on his jeans. How the hell is he supposed to go to practice without making a fool out of himself?

He hears footsteps nearing him and looks up at Theo who’s giving him a genuine smile. He takes off his sweatshirt and hands it to Liam. “To cover yourself up. You look like you need it more than I do,” he points out.

“Thanks.” Liam grabs his sweatshirt and wraps it around his waist to cover the wet spot on his jeans.

Theo takes the remote out of his pocket and raises it eye-level to inspect it. “Is this your toy, Little Wolf?” He questions with an innocent-looking expression on his face.

“Yes,” Liam says quickly and tries to snatch it away from Theo, but the older boy is quick to dodge his hand.

“Hm. I think I’ll keep it.” Theo smirks as he pockets the remote.

“Theo! Just give it, please?” Liam blushes as he fiddles with his thumbs. “I’m already embarrassed as it is. Can you not make it worse for me?”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Theo questions as he steps forward in Liam’s personal space. “I would have never thought that Scott’s little beta was such a kinky bastard.” He smirks, showing a hint of his fangs. “Wearing a butt plug to school and giving me the remote to control his orgasm.”

“That wasn’t on purpose,” Liam mumbles as he crosses his arms. It takes everything in him to not break eye contact with Theo. Some, deeper and darker, part of him realizes he did he want Theo to find out his secret.

“Still. You’re such a naughty boy, Dunbar. I want to have you all to myself, but we’ll have to talk about ground rules later on.” Theo admits and takes a step back. Liam’s lips part and he stares at the older boy with a look of awe. He didn’t think Theo would want to talk about it, but Liam is glad for it. Communication is important for these kinds of relationships.

“Okay.” Liam nods eagerly and smiles at the older boy. There’s a whispered promise they’ll be more. “My remote…” he trails off and averts Theo’s gaze shyly.

“You’ll have to earn it, Little Wolf. Do you know how to earn it?” He tilts his head and Liam stares at him with a wide-eyed look. He shakes his head ever so slightly and takes a deep breath but instantly regrets it when Theo’s scent is everywhere. “You earn it by being a good boy. Can you do that, Liam? Can you be a good boy for me?” Theo lowers his voice as he steps forward again until Liam can practically feel his warmth.

“Y—Yes.” Liam breathes out, being eager to follow Theo’s behest.

“Good. You’re already learning.” Theo winks and shoulders his backpack. “I really want to have my way with you, but I’m going to have to take a rain check, sweetheart. But I promise; once we’re alone and have lots of free time I’ll take care of you. That’s if you are a good boy.” And with that, Theo surges forward to plant a kiss on the beta’s lips before turning around and leaving a gaping Liam behind.

It takes a long minute for Liam’s brain to kickstart again, and he’s grabbing his backpack before scurrying away from the classroom. He grimaces when he feels the dry cum rubbing uncomfortably against his skin, but it’s well worth it when he thinks towards the future. His lips still feel warm and tingly, and he can’t help the smile that spreads on his face. He and Theo are going to have a lot of fun with his toys, and he can’t wait for that day. He can finally experience everything he wants to try, and who else is a better candidate than Theo?

Liam falls in step with Theo and intertwines their fingers. He feels a small blush on his face when the older boy glances down at him. “This okay?” He whispers.

“More than okay.” Theo smiles at him and brings their clasped hands to kiss Liam’s hand. The small gesture leaves Liam blushing even more as they walk out of the school and head toward Theo’s truck. “Don’t you have practice?” He asks when they arrive at his truck.

“I still have thirty minutes.” Liam shrugs and circles his arms around Theo’s neck.

“Okay. I’ll stay here until you have to go.” Theo settles his hand on Liam’s hips and smiles down at the younger boy.

“Good. Now kiss me. I want to know what I’m looking forward to.” The loud laugh from Theo makes Liam grin as the two lean forward to meet in a passionate kiss.

Later that day during practice, Liam’s butt plug starts to vibrate again, and the beta has his second orgasm out in the field. Corey has a concerned look on his face when he kneels by Liam, but the younger boy is already typing away on his cell phone.

_‘I’m going to kill you.’_ Liam types out the message before sending it to Theo.

His phone buzzes a couple of seconds later. _‘I like your new toy ;)’_ Theo says in his text.

Stupid Theo and his charming personality. It brings a smile to Liam’s face, and the annoyance flows out of him without another thought.


End file.
